Devil May Cry
by XCrimsonxGateX
Summary: Apakah seorang iblis sepertiku diizinkan menangis ? Apakah ini rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat cintai ? Ya, aku mencintainya. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Kupeluk erat jasad dihadapanku. " Sayonara…Bocchan ".


**Title : **Devil May Cry(?)

**Fandom : **Kuroshitsuji

**Genre :** Supernatural ?

**Rating : **T

**Author** **:** Miyu

**Chap : **Oneshoot

**Warning :** Typo(s), beta-fic, BL

**Disclaimmer : **Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso sensei

**Iblis dan manusia.**

**Butler dan master.**

**Sebastian dan Ciel.**

Dua makhluk yang ditakdirkan berbeda, walaupun mereka berada di dunia yang sama, tapi akhirnya terpisah juga.

" Siapa kau ? ".

" Aku adalah iblis ".

**Kontrak telah dibuat, perjanjian pun telah disepakati, kenyataan yang tak akan pernah berubah, pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan tak akan pernah kembali.**

Ciel Phantomhive, anak muda bermata biru dengan warna rambut dark navy – blue. Dia selalu menggunakan eye patch hitam di mata kanannya, karena disanalah letak 'the sign of Faustian Contract with a demon', Sebastian Michaelis. Ya, setidaknya itulah nama yang diberikan untukku.

" Aku tak akan berhenti berjalan maju, aku tak akan menyesali langkah yang kuambil, jangan pernah mengkhianatiku ! jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku ! apapun yang terjadi ! ".

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, inilah Bocchanku.

**Tubuhku dan jiwaku, sampai rambut terakhirku milikmu, Bocchan.**

" Yes, my lord ".

**Sampai saat itu tiba..**

" Kekotoran, kerusakan, ketidakmurnian, HANCURLAH ! MURNILAH ! Rasa sakit ini diberkahi oleh Tuhan ! Darah adalah penawaran sebagai penebus dosa…Jiwa yang terkutuk adalah jiwa yang terlalap api ! Ahahahaha ! ".

Gila ! Ini gila ! London berubah warna menjadi merah. Bagaimana bias seorang malaikat sepertinya membuat pintu suci era baru dengan cara membakar seluruh kota London seperti ini ?.

Ash Landers, butler Sang Ratu. Dia adalah seorang malaikat yang membuat kontrak dengan Ratu demi mewujudkan dunia tanpa kekotoran. Rambut putih itu, mata amethyst, sayap malaikat, apalagi senjata yang ia bawa…aku benci semua itu, musuh yang harus kulawan.

**" Sepuluh ".**

Cipratan besar tercipta saat pegangan Ciel pada jembatan yang hamper runtuh itu terlepas.

" Anda sudah berjanji akan bertahan sampai hitungan kesepuluh ".

" Aku bohong ".

" Anda belum boleh mati ".

" Ya, aku berbohong dan kau tidak berbohong ".

Tentu saja.

" Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu ".

" Apa itu ? ".

" Apakah dirimu yang sekarang ini ? ".

Pertanyaan konyol.

" Untuk Bocchan, sampai kapanpun, I'm simply one hell of a butler ".

Puncak dari ikatan antara iblis dan manusia. Imbalan yang akan didapat sang iblis setelah melayani majikannya.

" Apakah ini tempat terakhirku ? ".

Aku meletakkan tubuhnya pada satu – satunya bangku yang berada di tempat ini.

" Ya ".

" Sebastian, apa itu…terasa sakit ? ".

" Sedikit, tapi saya akan melakukannya selembut mungkin "

Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya, apakah dia…takut ? .

" Jangan ! Buatlah sesakit mungkin, pahatlah rasa sakit dalam jiwaku ".

Ah, ini yang aku suka dari Bocchan.

" Lakukan ".

Kenapa aku ragu melakukannya ? Bukankah ini kemauanku ? Keinginanku ?

Aku sudah bersama – sama dengan Bocchan, membantunya membalaskan dendam, sudah seharusnya aku menerima imbalan ini bukan ?

Tapi…apakah semua itu akan berakhir secepat ini ?

Aku melepaskan sarung tanganku dengan cara menggigit lalu menariknya. Ah ! Gara – gara malaikat gila itu aku harus kehilangan tangan kiriku.

Aku mendekati tubuhnya yang terduduk pasrah menanti ajalnya, kuraba setiap inchi wajah mungil Bocchan, lembut sekali. Perlahan, kulepas eye patch yang masih dia pakai.

" Nah, Bocchan… "

Aku telah melahap seluruh jiwanya, sesuai perintahnya.

Menyesal, itu yang aku rasakan saat melihat sosok mungil yang sudah tak bernyawa.

**TES…TES…**

Kenapa ? Kenapa aku…menangis ?.

Seharusnya aku senang saat berhasil menikmati jiwa yang selama ini kuinginkan.

Tapi…

Apakah seorang iblis sepertiku diizinkan menangis ?

Apakah ini rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat cintai ? Ya, aku mencintainya.

Sungguh, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Kupeluk erat jasad dihadapanku.

" Sayonara…Bocchan ".

**OWARI**

Wkwkwk ini hanya fic percobaan, maaf kalau hasilnya aneh.

Maklum, author amatir. XDD

Mind to review ?


End file.
